The Ink Master
by DoodleDon122
Summary: The Story of a man that wanted to make his art lifelike


**:The Ink Master:**

I'd just like to start off by saying hi my name's Donnie, and I never thought I'd end up like this. Not that I'm complaining, but this has been such a weird few months. So let's go back to how this all started, with a few strokes of a pen.

So it was a day like any other, I was sitting in my desk working on some drawings. I looked at it unsatisfied wanting to make it more realistic. As I was sitting there thinking it seemed to me that my drawing moved! I started to focus my attention on it and it started to move more. Then amazingly it started to peel itself from the page. As it peeled itself from the page it started to get a three dimensional figure before it sat right in front of me staring at me with dead eyes.

"Hello there, Donnie," The figure said continuing to stare at me with those dead eyes.

"How do you know my name?" I said as this figure almost gave me a deadpan look.

"Wow, you see one of your drawings come to life, it starts talking to you and your first reaction is to ask how it knows your name? Well that's not very important right now what is important is that I am a demon and I know what you want." The demon got off of my desk and started to stretch his inky body.

"Y-you Do?" I looked at him, curiosity coursing through me as I wanted to know more about this... thing and I wanted to know what he thought I wanted.

"Of course I do, What you really want is for your drawings to become so realistic they seem to be alive. Well I can do you one better I can make it so you can grant your drawings life just like what I've done with this drawing here. All I want is your body." The demon looked at me and he seemed to know I was interested in his offer.

"You mean like sexually? because that sounds pretty weird but for a power like this.." I sat there pondering before he quickly stepped in.

"No I mean I literally want your body I want to possess it, I can only possess inanimate objects but I want a real body. Something to cause havoc in." The demon looked at his inky hands saddened that that was the best body he could have at the moment.

I cross my arms thinking each word out before I speak them. "Ok, but two questions how will I be able to get this thing I want most, and why didn't you just steal my body?"

The demon pondered what I said then responded accordingly. "Ok for your first question, You will have to use this special inkwell pen I have and sign the name you want to be known as in blood on the paper for this drawing. For your second question the answer is it doesn't work like that. The person either has to willingly give up the body, or the person needs to come in contact with an evil object, like a ouija board."

As I sat there thinking over what I should do I come to the conclusion that I want to do this and a body was a small price to pay for this kind of power. "I will do it, now where is this inkwell pen I need to use?"

The demon gave a smile impossible for a real person to do, and in a burst of flames an old style inkwell pen appeared. Handing me the pen the demon decided to add one last bit of knowledge. "Now once this is done when you draw something if you use that pen and add a drop of your own blood to the drawing it will split your soul and place a portion into the drawing bringing it to life and making it so you control it. You can split your soul as many times as you want. Then you will be able to focus your attention between any of the bodies."

I held the pen for a second before I stabbed it into the soft part of my arm. Smiling from the pain I then brought it out and signed the paper with the name Ink Master. The demon looked at what I signed it with and nodded. "Well you are now a Ink Demon, and you are now officially called Ink Master. Now if your ink bodies are ever sealed or destroyed you will be pulled back to this body, and I will allow you control long enough to create new bodies."

As he said this I felt my vision go black for a few seconds and when it returned I was staring at my old body. I picked up my new special pen and then went about creating a body like my own but with... adjustments, first of all instead of my dark brown hair I made it silver. I looked at my blue eyes and decided I like my right one blue but changed my left one to a vibrant purple that seemed to shimmer in the light and glow in the dark. I then stitched my face all the way down splitting my face into two parts. I then focused on my body type and clothing, content with my skinny but muscular build I decided to give decent clothes. I gave myself a blue/gray jacket, black jeans, and white shoes. Satisfied with the look I signed it then dropped a speck of blood onto the drawing. The blood droplet seeming to be absorbed by the picture, My portrait then started to climb out of the paper enlarging until I was my own 5'9 foot self.

Focusing my attention on it my vision blurred and blackened before I was staring at my last body and the demon. I stood there as I could feel a portion of myself inside all three bodies, strangely it was exciting feeling. With this feeling inside me I decided to cause a little havoc with my friends. So with this devious thought in mind I headed down the road.

I decided I wanted to give my friend Nick a good fright. Instead of entering from the front door like I usually would, I decided to test something out. Pulling out the inkwell pen I waved it in the air like I was drawing on a canvas. As I drew in the air the ink appeared as if by magic. Even though the lines were in mid air they had a two dimensional look to them. I looked at it in wonder then decided to try to make something living. I thought for a second on what to try then I decided to try to kill two birds with one stone. I brushed my pen through the air in a flurry of strokes. When I was finished I looked at my work with satisfaction, I had crafted a hawk with my newly found skill. I then bit my finger hard enough to draw out blood, then putting my bloodied finger on the hawk it started to absorb the blood offering given and become more three dimensional. I looked at it focusing, after my vision cleared again I had become the hawk. I looked at my new appendages and flapped them experimentally. Then thinking I had gotten the hang of it I flew up and tried to fly into the window. Instead of flying through the window I hit the wall just under and my vision went black for a second.

When it cleared I was looking at the wall and seen that the hawk had became part of the wall. It looked almost like it had been painted on there on purpose. I decided to try plan two, this time and went to making a ladder using the pen. I then quickly scaled to the top and climbed into the window. I looked around and saw I was in the guest bedroom. But I looked out the window, and waved my hand clearing away the ink as easy as shaking a etch a sketch. I walked to the door of the room and opened it slowly and quietly, trying to not let anyone know I'm here. I looked down each end of the hallway then tip toed out. I looked straightforward down the curving stair seeing lights coming from the living room. I proceeded down the stairs carefully not to make them creak or squeak.

As I reached the bottom step I looked to where Nick was sitting down and watching the t.v. I creeped up behind him and then suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and shouted loudly "Boo!".

Nick jumped from his seat in shock, then recognizing my voice said. "What the hell Donnie? How'd you sneak up so well?" Nick went to turn around and was shocked with what he saw. "Wait you're not Donnie who the f*ck are you!?"

Nick went to punch me but I ducked under then took a few steps back putting up my hands. "Nick calm down it is me. Listen ok I made a deal with a demon and ended up like this from my own choice."

Nick stopped trying to hit me and then saw that upon closer inspection I really only had a few differences from my original body. "Ok, you're going to need to explain this to me so I can understand."

I took a deep breath in preparing to tell what happened until this point. When I was done he sat there silently for a moment before saying. "That is pretty freaking amazing but now what?"

"Well I feel like I want to get revenge on everyone that has ever bullied me." Nick looked at me thinking I was joking then when he realized I wasn't he tried to be a voice of reason but I wasn't gonna listen. Nick then tried something very stupid to stop me, he tried to hit me. I dodged then using my pen drew a ball and chain on his arm causing him to fall down hard.

"You can't stop me Nick, I've already decided." With that I took my pen and wrote "Property of the Ink Master" onto his neck. "With this I can hear everything you say and even come to you if I need to." Then turning from him I walked out the door and headed down the street. I decided to start with people I hated the most the number one person being Brice. Throughout High School he had been on my back and tormented me so now it was my turn. I reached his house in no time ad when I did I contemplated ways to kill him. I decided to go plain and just make a simple knife because the simple solution was always the best.

I walked up to the door then simply drew a key and unlocked it. Seeing from the outside that the house was dark inside I assumed that everyone was asleep. I walked in and closed the door relocking it then walking up the stairs where I assumed his bedroom was. I decided to just open the first room I came upon and saw that I had chosen wrong. I saw that it was someone else in the bed. Not having quelm with them I moved onto the next room and was greeted by the silhouette of Brice. I gently crept over to the bed and looked at him. I felt disgusted just looking at him, so gently taking the knife I was about to place it at Brice's neck when sirens could be seen heading this way.

Brice started awake from the sound and he saw me. Instantly he freaked out and tried to swing at me. I easily dodged and slammed my knife into his wrist right into the bone. I heard a sharp cracking sound and in the siren's light I could make out blood dripping down from where I had stabbed. Brice screamed out and as he pulled his hand back I pulled out the knife making him hit himself in the face from the sudden lack of tension. As I heard the front door tore down and feet rushing up the stairs I stepped forward and shoved my knife upward through his eye hitting his brain and causing him to go still.

I turn in time for the police to bust through the room. I left go of the knife and run to the window jumping out without a second thought. It wasn't a long fall before I fell and I rolled to try to keep momentum. It didn't work out well as I ended up over rolling and hitting my face. Luckily I couldn't really feel pain in this body so I got up and quickly ran.

To cover my trail I drew a flame and dropped it onto the ground watching it flare up. As I ran off I watched the police try desperately chase after me. All the drama I had caused excited me and I couldn't wait to cause more… as much as I want, and even better is there is no one that can stop me.


End file.
